


Happy Birthday, Barrow

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [219]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Thomas Barrow is a Scorpio, You can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew studied Thomas as he stood by the dresser, choosing cufflinks...
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Matthew Crawley
Series: Downton Drabbles [219]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Happy Birthday, Barrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. 💖 I hope you're all keeping safe and well. 💖
> 
> It's been a completely hectic year, that illness I had in January that knocked me off my feet for about a week and nearly sent me to hospital, turns out that it may well have been Coronavirus, but I recovered, then had lockdown, back to work, furlough, back to work again, the rest of my family got laid off, but they got redundancy, my Nan nearly died, but she pulled through, then they managed to salvage Mum's job so, on balance, it's not as bad as it could be. 
> 
> Despite the chaos, I did manage to enjoy my birthday and it got me thinking about Thomas' birthday and I've decided that he's definitely a Scorpio* and that his birthday is 30th October. I don't know why, but it just feels right. Happy Birthday, Thomas. 🥳   
> *I don't even believe in astrology, but, in a fictional world, it doesn't matter so much. 
> 
> Anyway, stay safe, keep warm and enjoy and I notice the clock's ticked over into 31st while I've been gin-rambling, so a Happy Halloween/Joyous Samhain to you all. 🍹🎃👻💖

Matthew studied Thomas as he stood by the dresser, choosing cufflinks, before settling on a Turquoise pair. Matthew smiled, walking up behind his lover and wrapping his arms around his waist.  
“A little bird told me,” Matthew kissed Thomas’ neck, “that it’s your birthday.”  
Thomas turned his head to meet Matthew’s eyes. “By ‘a little bird’, I assume you mean Lady Sybil.” He smiled. Matthew grinned.  
“Happy Birthday, my darling.” Thomas turned in his embrace and kissed Matthew fully.  
“Thank you, love.”  
“I shall have to give you a present.” Matthew said, sinking to his knees.  
“Happy Birthday to me.” Thomas smirked.


End file.
